projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Chrom
This is a list of quotes for the paired characters Chrom and Lucina. Like the other paired characters, they have a unique pre-battle dialog with all the solo characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select solo characters. Chrom Intro Multi Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Lucina Intro Special Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Paired Characters Intro Solo Characters Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Intro *'Lucina': Alisa, your uniform... It's wonderful! Someday I too will demonstrate such style! Chrom: Sorry, Alisa. Lucina's taste in clothes is a bit off. Alisa: Wait a minute! My clothes are totally normal, all right? Aty Intro *'Aty': Let's go, Chrom and Lucina! I'll do my best, too! Lucina: Wow... If only we had her kind of awakening power. Chrom: Do you think that sort of awakening ritual would work on the Falchion? Victory *'Chrom': A summoner? I would be ecstatic to have someone like you in my militia. Lucina: And a teacher, too! She might make a fine tactician. Aty: I do appreciate the interest, but, er... Axel Stone Intro *'Axel': My fists can shatter any obstacle in my path! Lucina: My father's good at breaking things, too! Chrom: You're one to talk, Lucina. Victory *'Chrom': It's over... But don't let your guard down yet, Lucina. Axel: Nah, it's OK. A little rest is good for you, Lucina. Lucina: Um, I'm not sure who I should be listening to... Captain Commando Intro *'Lucina': Captain, don't tell us you are hiding your true face as well? Chrom: Let it go, Lucina. Everyone has their own cross to bear. Captain: Uh, these are just my analyzing goggles... But on second thought, let's drop it. Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Estelle': Wow, your muscles are really tense. Hard day on the job, maybe? Chrom: Wait, you're a princess AND a masseuse? Lucina: Ooh, the perfect esthetician! I have a lot to live up to! Victory *'Estelle': That bridal outfit. What I wouldn't give to try it on! Lucina: Perhaps we can arrange something. Would you trade your Enchanting Belle costume for it? Chrom: Lucina, as your father, I feel I have to step in here. Felicia Intro *'Lucina': I didn't know there were Taguels in other worlds. Chrom: But are you unable to complete the transformation, Felicia? Felicia: It doesn't work like that, silly! I'm a catgirl! Heihachi Mishima Intro *'Heihachi': They call me the King of Iron Fist. One hand is enough for me! Lucina: Well, my father's from a line of heroes! Barehanded combat's a cinch! Chrom: At least give me a sword, Lucina... Hibana Intro *'Hibana': Let's go, You two try not to lag behind. Lucina: I suppose this is what you have to do if you want to conceal your true identity. Chrom: Though I feel we're only arousing more suspicion... Ingrid Intro *'Ingrid': Ngh! My Code Holder blood... It's burning! Can I no longer control the power of the seal!? Lucina: Do people in other worlds suffer like Owain under uncontrollable impulses?! Chrom: I wonder who made Lissa's son the way he was in the first place... June Lin Milliam Intro *'Lucina': In order to save the future... I will protect my father! June: A girl warping in from the future... Even I think That's wild, and I fight with mind-plasma! Chrom: The power to save the future by changing the past... Not a very common thing, no. Victory *'Lucina': Great work, Father! Would you like a massage? June: Yeah, I could stretch out your back muscles with a Camel Clutch! Chrom: I-I appreciate the thought, but... Leanne Intro *'Chrom': You can change your destiny! And I swear I will change ours! Leanne: Right! You can overcome fate. I believe it! Lucina: Let's go. This battle will connect to our futures! Leon S. Kennedy Intro *'Leon': Yo, Majesty. You need a bodyguard? Chrom: I already have a trusty guardian at my side. Right, Lucina? Lucina: Father... It overjoys me to hear that from you! Natsu Intro *'Natsu': C'mon, let's bust their noggins ASAP and get the hell outta dodge! Lucina: Oh, dear. I don't understand her speech... Yet it sounds noble and powerful. Chrom: Try not to let it rub off on you, Lucina. Pai Chan Intro *'Pai': You may both be royalty, but is your kung fu strong enough? Chrom: Kung fu? To what could she be referring? Lucina: Father, I think it's some kind of otherworldly superpower! Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey Intro *'Maya': Wow, your father looks so young! I'm jealous! Lucina: I know! So strong, yet he miraculously keeps his youth about him... I'm so proud of him! Chrom: Lucina, you do realize I'm actually not that old, don't you? Ryo Hazuki Intro *'Chrom': What is up, young soldier? How does it hang? Ryo: H-Hang? You need me to teach you how to play Hang-On? Lucina: You don't need to practice camaraderie right now, Father. Segata Sanshiro Intro *'Segata': Chrom! The only true way to play is Classic Mode! Chrom: Wh-What on earth? This man's intense aura is practically overpowering me! Lucina: Something tells me we'd better avoid defeat at all costs... Ulala Intro *'Ulala': Chrom and Lucina, do you have any pre-battle comments for our viewers? Chrom: Frederick! Lissa! My militia's in your capable hands! Lucina: The future doesn't have to be bleak, everyone. We can change it! Victory *'Ulala': And that concludes my report on these dazzling royals! Stay tuned! Lucina: I can scarcely believe the dances they have in other worlds, father. Chrom: Quite. If Olivia saw her, she'd faint on the spot. Valkyrie Intro *'Chrom': I note that the Valkyries in other worlds do not appear to ride horses. Lucina: From her style, I would have guessed her to be a Dread Fighter, myself. Valkyrie: I'm not sure what you mean. but I can fly and grow into a giant, too, if that helps. Victory *'Lucina': I always wind up poking holes in the walls during training. Valkyrie: Well, think of it as a sign that you're strong enough to slash through your foes. Chrom: Good point. Maybe Frederick has no reason to complain. Category:Quotes